Only Eighty-Three Cakes
by Burning Fate
Summary: It's Frisk's birthday and everyone is throwing a surprise party! Maybe Papyrus is going a little too far, but he wants everything to be perfect! Frisk deserves the best! (Cover art made by AnimatorRader on DA.)
1. Chapter 1

"SAAAANS!" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen. Sans laid spread out on the sofa in the living room. Sans answered with a groan. Papyrus stomped his way to the living room, his apron, which had "One Cool Dude" printed onto it sloppily with marker, had his hands on his pelvis as he stood in front of his lazy brother. He leaned over him, chef's hat drooping.

"What on Earth do you think you are doing, lazy-bones!?" He asked. Sans shrugged and groaned again, a stupid grin on his face.

"Get up!" Papyrus yelled, grabbing Sans by his hood and lifting the smaller skeleton off of the couch and into the air, feet dangling over the floor.

"What's up, bro?" Sans asked, opening an eye socket towards his brother.

"Sans, you are supposed to go get the human from school today!"

"Oh yeah, why do I have to pick them up again?"

"Today is the human's birthday, Sans! I've been baking cakes all morning!"

"You know you only have to make one cake, right Papyrus?"

"Of course I knew that!" Papyrus dropped Sans to the floor, the skeleton landing on his feet. Papyrus clasped his hands together and held them to the side of his skull.

"I didn't know what flavor Frisk would prefer, so naturally I am making all I could possibly think of! It would just be terrible if the human did not like chocolate, so I made a vanilla cake! But then I thought, 'surely they want something sweeter than vanilla, so I made a strawberry cake! Then I thought, 'what if they don't like pink'!?" Papyrus could go on and on about the different types of cakes he had baked, even going on to say that when he ran out of room in the fridge, he started to set them on a table outside.

"Alright bro. I'll go get the kid." Sans said as Papyrus started to tell a story about a small white dog that had gotten into one of the cakes outside. Papyrus had totally ignored him, or just not heard him over his own words, so naturally, the taller skeleton presumed with telling his story. Sans's eye sockets became heavy and closed, his head bobbing as he quickly opened them again and stood straighter. Papyrus stopped talking, one gloved hand on his pelvis and the other pointing into the air, bent at the elbow. He looked down to see Sans, eye sockets closed, sleeping where he stood. The smaller skeleton started snoring.

"SANS, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Eh?" Sans said, eye sockets flashing open.

"How absolutely rude of you! You couldn't even keep yourself awake long enough for me to finish my story!"

"Sorry, bro." Sans walked to the front door and opened it, looking back at Papyrus.

"Now Sans, just get Frisk and come straight home! Undyne and the others will be here in a little while, so take your time." Papyrus said, lifting his glove to read the watch underneath.

"No problem bro. It'll be a _piece of cake._ " Sans winked. The two of them exchanged looks, Papyrus crossing his arms. Papyrus stomped a foot hard to the floor and pointed outside.

"GET OUT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk and Monster Kid walked down the stairs leading to the school's entrance, Monster Kid frantically chattering about how cool Undyne was and how they looked up to her. Frisk would just smile and nod in agreement, being mute and very rarely saying anything beside letting out a gasp or making noises when they sneezed. Frisk looked down the stairs, smiling as they saw Sans, hands in his pockets, watching the two as they neared. Frisk raced down the stairs, clinging to Sans's hoodie.

"Hey, kiddo." he said. Frisk smiled.

"You musta missed me a _skele-ton,_ huh?" Sans said with a wink. Frisk tugged at his hand, signalling that they were ready to leave. Monster Kid had run off to who knows where before Frisk could wave goodbye. The two of them started walking back through Snowdin, Frisk looking around with a hand to their chin. Nobody was outside. There was no laughing, no talking, no one sitting in front of the tree with all of the presents underneath it. It was bone chillingly silent. With a straight face, Frisk raised their hand to grab at Sans's hoodie, holding it tight. The skeleton peered over at them, watching as they looked around.

"Hey, don't worry kid," he said, "they were all probably _snowed in."_ Sans winked. Frisk blankly stared at Sans, hand releasing his sleeve and even taking a small step away from the skeleton. The two of them neared the skeleton's house and Frisk reached for the door knob, only to have Sans step in front of them, hands in his pockets.

"Hold on a minute, kid." He said. Sans lifted an arm and knocked the back of it on the door.

"Oh, Toriel, would you get that please? AUGH!" Papyrus yelled, a loud clattering shortly afterwards.

"Oh, Papyrus, darling, you must be more careful." They heard Mettaton.

Toriel slightly opened the door, seeing that it was Sans and Frisk. She smiled and backed out through the door, closing it behind her so Frisk could not see inside.

"Hello, my child. Sans." She greeted, facing the two of them. She had a red handkerchief in her hands, kneeling down in front of Frisk.

"My child, would you mind putting this on? Preferably over your eyes?" She asked. Frisk nodded and allowed Toriel to tie the cloth over their eyes. Toriel took their hand.

"Alright, let's go inside then." said Toriel, Sans pushing open the door for the two. Once inside, Frisk sniffed the air, a sweet scent filling the room.

"Everybody ready?" Papyrus whispered loudly. Everyone nodded.

"Alright! SANS! Kill the lights!" Papyrus yelled. Sans pulled out a slingshot.

"You got it bro." He said, aiming at the light on the ceiling. Toriel snatched it away before he could let go and flicked the light switch. Frisk could see a bright radiating light through the cloth on their face.

"Grillby, would you mind putting this on?" Papyrus whispered. The light disappeared. Toriel untied the handkerchief from Frisk, letting them peer around in the dark before flicking the lights back on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone roared. Frisk jumped and smiled at all of the monsters standing in the kitchen in front of a counter covered completely with an array of different cakes. One monster had a silver pot over his head, lifting it to reveal Grillby, flames dimmed down.

"Hello." he said, specifically to Frisk and removing the pot from his head. His flames grew back and he repositioned his glasses.

"Well human," Papyrus started, "what do you think?" he asked, picking them up and raising them into the air. Frisk smiled down at him and put up their thumbs.

"FANTASTIC!" Papyrus cried, whirling Frisk around in the air.

"Alright my child," Toriel said walking to the kitchen, "Papyrus was kind enough to bake, uh, well a wide variety of cakes!" Papyrus had put Frisk down and allowed them to run to the kitchen to look at all of the colorful cakes. They looked around, seeing, what they could only guess was a strawberry cake, a blueberry cake, and even spaghetti that had been shaped to look like a cakes, decorated all around with meatballs and cheese as frosting. Papyrus, hands on his pelvis, walked in behind Frisk.

"All eighty three that is! Me, The Great Papyrus, only wanted the best for the human, so of course I made every flavor I could possibly think of!"

"Only eighty three?" Undyne asked.

"YES! All flavors I could possibly th-!"

"Did ya make dirt flavor?"

"I made-! W-W…...uh,"

"Or how about boulder flavor!?" Undyne asked, running outside and suplexing a boulder just because she could.

"B-Boulders….aren't edible….." Papyrus put a hand to his chin and thought. He started to stomp his foot to the floor.

"OH DARN IT! YOU'RE RIGHT UNDYNE! I CANNOT BE MAKING EXCUSES!" He dropped to his knees in front of Frisk.

"Oh human, I am terribly sorry that 'The Great Papyrus' could be nothing more than 'The….. Average Papyrus'. Especially on your special day." Frisk took his hand as he hung his head low, and pulled on the skeleton. Papyrus looked back up at the human child, seeing them shake their head. They were smiling. Papyrus smiled back.

"Of course though," Papyrus said, standing back up, "you could always remind me about how great I am." He said, a hand to his armored chest. Everyone laughed. Frisk picked out three cakes that they wanted and Undyne grabbed them and they all walked to the living room, since the kitchen was cluttered with the various other cakes. She sat them on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Sans sat down and Frisk sat beside him.

"Don't forget your hat, kiddo." He said, putting a party hat on them. Toriel and Alphys had brought some candles and started to stick them into the tops of the cakes.

"Alphys, would you please light them?" Toriel asked.

"O-Of cour-. Yeah!" She said nervously. Alphys started to grab for something in her pocket, then the other.

"O-Oh no! I-I'm sorry! I must h-have forgotten them back at the lab!" Someone cleared their throat, everyone looking to see Grillby as he repositioned his bow tie.

"Allow me." He said, leaning over the table and lighting the candles with his fingertips. Frisk smiled and clapped. They looked at the three cakes in front of them. One was pink and had glitter and silver edible hearts glued all around it with frosting.

"Alphys and I helped make that one. It's as fabulous and beautiful as I am! Well, almost." Mettaton said, looking in a handheld mirror at himself. The next cake was a chocolate cake with butterscotch icing. Toriel giggled.

"Of course I remembered how much you loved my butterscotch pie, so Papyrus baked a plain chocolate cake and I made the icing from scratch! At least, I do hope it was butterscotch and not cinnamon that was your favorite." Toriel said as she held her chin and stared at the cake, contemplating. And the last cake was the spaghetti cake that Papyrus had made.

"WELL OF COURSE FRISK WOULD PICK THAT CAKE AS ONE OF THE FIRST! THEY LOVE 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S' SPAGHETTI! IT'S TEN TIMES BETTER IN CAKE FORM!" Papyrus said, praising himself. Everyone started to sing happy birthday and soon enough started cutting into the three cakes that Frisk had picked out. But before Toriel could cut into the spaghetti cake, or rather scoop it up with a spoon, something popped out of the top. It was the annoying little white dog from earlier that had tried to eat the cakes out on the table outside. Papyrus started yelling, stomping his foot on the floor. Frisk grabbed the dog and hugged it, snuggling their face against it's sauce covered fur, making everyone laugh and the dog bark.

"Hey Papyrus," Sans said, "I guess this is pretty _ruff_ for you to watch, huh?"

"SANS, CUT THAT OUT!"

"What? I think it's pretty _pawsome_."

"SANS, GET OUT!"


End file.
